1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical drive mechanisms that convert one type of motion to another, and more particularly, to a linear-to-rotary actuator that uses an Archimedean spiral to convert linear motion of a first member into rotary motion of a second member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuators used to facilitate the transfer of linear motion to rotary motion and/or rotary to linear motion between engaging members can vary in complexity, as well as the prescribed use. Door hinges, scissor trimming, raising lift linkages, and the steering of a wheel are all examples that illustrate interconversion between linear and rotary motion. While many types of linear-to-rotary actuators exist, very few actuators have a universal application that can convert linear motion of a first member into rotary motion of a second member, or vice-versa, in an easy and efficient manner.
Another basic example of a type of actuator that translates between linear and rotary motion is a screw fastener. Rotation of the screw head translates to linear movement of the screw. While screw fasteners are widely used in many different mechanical applications, they are not very easy to thread or unthread without the use of specialized tools, such as a screwdriver.
Thus, a linear-to-rotary actuator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.